


intercourse 101

by geminiboys (thegreatmoon)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Mark Lee (NCT), Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatmoon/pseuds/geminiboys
Summary: “for real though, taeil was always checking you out, asking for your help… maybe he is just this awkward because he’s into you.”“or maybe, hm, you know, he’s heard my ‘sexual partners’ implying i’m afucking furry.”
Relationships: Mark Lee/Moon Taeil
Comments: 21
Kudos: 127
Collections: Moon City Fic Fest, Moon City Fic Fest Round 1





	intercourse 101

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bubblehyuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblehyuck/gifts).



> this work is porn with plot. if you wanna read just for the plot, be my guest. if just for the porn, be my guest. if for both, enjoy ~
> 
> there’s a [playlist for this fic ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3yNpgYxGsqhSZTcRGOfZrM?si=PejnKpdLT-KLGIKKAIOc7A). listen to it in order pls, dont be a savage 
> 
> this markil is v important to me ! it means i finally have written a fic for every single taeil x 127 pairing (my wooil is unfinished but shhhh) and !!!! this means a lot !!! thanks to the prompter, the idea is perfect for this couple
> 
> but mostly !!! its for my dear friend jill, who has written a markil before !!! hope u like this~ i love you, happy birthday !!!! hope youre having the greatest of days 
> 
> big thanks to the beta
> 
> xx  
> sol

Yells, squeaks, accusations and pointed fingers accusing each other of cheating; it is a normal game night in Mark and Renjun’s tiny dorm room. They are all wearing comfortable clothes, splattered around on a circle in the weirdest positions.

Jisung has long given up sitting down and lays on his back, head on Jaemin’s thigh. Chenle acts as if Jeno’s lap is his for taking and Jeno seems very happy about that, pulling his teddy bear close. Renjun and Mark are the only ones sitting normally, legs crossed but Mark has sat up as Chenle and Jisung yell about who ate the last ice cream during last week’s game night.

“Stop asking for us to shut up!” Jaemin screams at Mark but his voice cracks toward the end and the other boys laugh.

“I don’t want you idiots getting kicked out, man!” he shoots back, nervous but trying to act cool. He adjusts his round-rimmed glasses, sitting down on the floor relaxedly again.

“What he doesn’t want is for the RA to come knocking on our door…” Renjun says in an insinuating tone. Chenle catches it immediately.

“What? Why?”

Mark speaks before Renjun has a chance. He knows his roommate’s tongue has been itching to reveal things it isn't supposed to. “I don’t wanna bother Taeil, he has lots to deal with in grad school already, you know?” he says with a shrug. Chenle nods and goes back to teasing Jisung, but Mark can still feel Renjun’s gaze over him. “Just— whatever, let’s just play,” he says loudly, trying to change the subject.

They stick to “Truth or Dare” that night. Sometimes they play Monopoly or Risk, but according to Jaemin, Jeno is tired of losing in all of them so they keep it simple. There are a couple rules however, the first and most important being no make out dares. Besides them being all grown up and having made out plenty between each other already, Jeno and Chenle date each other, Jaemin and Jisung are practically dating too, except neither know about it — still, none of the boys are willing to face Jisung’s rage if they end up kissing Jaemin.

One could think that “Truth or Dare” gets boring without messy make out sessions, but the boys found the opposite was true. The dares are much more intense and nerve-wrecking, Renjun and Jaemin always mischievously plotting something new for their friends to suffer through. Mark is their favorite victim, the one they dared to walk through the hall in just boxers, speak in Korean with American students as if he was some sort of douchebag, and knock on Yuta and Johnny’s door, their hot seniors, and serenade them while playing the guitar when everyone in campus knew they dated.

The only two reasons Mark still plays “Truth or Dare” are to make Renjun and Jaemin pay back for all of this and because he suffers from Stockholm Syndrome — he can’t possibly get out.

Fortunately for Mark, the first victim of the night is Jaemin. The blue-haired man grins confidently at Renjun, so sure that he is bulletproof against anything the other could throw at him. He even arches one of his thick eyebrows, challenging Renjun to come with the big guns.

Renjun, a long-faced blonde that reminds Mark of a giraffe, curls his lips slightly and speaks in a peaceful tone, “I dare you to read to Jisung the confession you have prepared for him in your notes app—”

The poor giraffe doesn’t even have time to finish the dare, his neck already being strangled by Jaemin, who jumped from the floor and let Jisung’s head fall to the wooden surface.

Jaemin is over Renjun, manhandling him until one of his hands is on his throat while the other gives him light slaps on his butt. Chenle is rooting for Jaemin and clapping his hands while Jisung runs to pry Jaemin away from Renjun before Jaemin can kill him.

“Dudes!” Mark yells in despair, in shock by how quickly the scene unfolded.

He is about to interfere when there is a loud knock on the door. Everyone in the room freezes exactly where they are. Mark feels his heart beating out of his chest. As the one that lives in that dorm that isn’t currently being strangled, Mark checks himself out in the mirror quickly while walking toward the door.

His black hair is kinda of a mess but a stylish-laid-back mess, so it is okay. He lowers his sweatpants a little to show his hip bones and also checks his grey hoodie to see if there are any food stains. Lastly, he pushes his glasses on his nose and licks his bottom lip. All is done in a few seconds, fast enough for his friends not to give it a second thought.

Mark opens the door to find a tinier human being with tanned high cheekbones, an unsure smile formed by his chapped lips, and bright eyes shining up at him. His hair is light brown like sand and wavy gives him a childlike image that makes Mark almost forget that the RA is the older between the two of them.

“Good evening, Mark,” Taeil greets diplomatically with an adorable little wave. Mark smiles at him just as Taeil’s eyes dart to Renjun being pulled from Jaemin by Jisung. “Renjun,” he shoots an acknowledgement and Renjun salutes him with two fingers before he is pinned down on the floor by Jaemin again.

“H-hey, Taeil,” Mark says shyly, a hand going through his hair. He clears his throat. “Uh, what’s up?”

“Oh, well, you know I live a door away and although I haven’t received any complaints, I have to say that you’re making quite a bit of noise, boys,” Taeil informs, the smile dropping a little in exchange for a more serious demeanor. Then he bites his lips, fearful. “I don’t want to ruin the party or anything—”

“You aren’t, we really are being too loud, I get it,” Mark reassures him right away. Taeil’s resting smile returns to his lips. “I’ll get them to quiet down, promise,” he whispers in secrecy while winking.

Taeil leans closer and whispers back, “Thank you”. Afterwards, he raises his head to take a look at what is happening in the dorm. “Also, refrain from being killed, Renjun.”

“You got it, Il” Renjun gives him a thumbs up, safely away from Jaemin’s reach and breathing properly again.

Taeil seems like he is about to leave, but Mark decides to close the door a little for privacy and the RA stills, anticipating what Mark will say next.

“I, I hope we didn’t mess up your studies,” Mark utters out, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

He avoids Taeil’s gaze but feels it burning on his skin. “It’s fine, I was just chilling, kiddo,” Taeil tells him, ruffling his hair.

Any other person would have made Mark embarrassed by that gesture, but coming from Taeil, it actually endears him and he misses the elder’s touch in his hair and the chills it sends to his entire body the second Taeil retreats his hand. He wishes he could ruffle Taeil’s soft locks as well, comb his waves with his fingers and watch Taeil close his eyes as his hair is gently caressed, but he knows there’s a difference between a friendly ruffle and _that_.

“But, uh, how is your research going?” Mark asks, genuinely interested.

“It’s great, I could always use the help of an undergrad sorting through those samples,” he pushes Mark’s shoulder playfully and the touch, even through two layers of fabric, flutters goosebumps on Mark’s skin.

Mark nods eagerly. Taeil sometimes asks for his help on samples used in rap music in the late 2010s. It’s a lot to catalogue so sometimes he just grabs his laptop and goes over to Mark’s room where they listen to music, talk, and do the dirty work. Those are the times Mark feels the most confident, he loves showing Taeil he is worth something — even if it is only music related — and just spending quality time with the cutest and hottest RA in the entire university. Renjun sometimes eyes them with suspicion from his bed, but Mark does his best to ignore him. Ignoring Renjun comes easily when his focus is already a hostage to Taeil wearing a hoodie and sitting on his bed while humming to his favorite songs.

“Well, anything and anytime you need, Illie, I’m just next door,” Mark reminds him, finger gunning his goodbye.

“Oh, I know, Mark Lee,” Taeil murmurs with a smirk. “I can hear you,” he says, winking and slowly swaying back to his own room.

Mark makes sure to check out his ass on those sweatpants. Moon Taeil already has a sweet ass in jeans, something everyone on campus whispers about and a fact that even makes his close friends catcall him with whistles just to embarrass him. In sweatpants, however, this privileged view is only blessed to those who live nearby his room, and it’s even plumper under the loose material. Mark bites his bottom lip imagining how it’d feel in his hands.

Taeil closes the door to his room and Mark goes back inside, only to see everyone in the room dead quiet, watching him with their jaws dropped. Mark simultaneously feels like a deer in headlights and a scared doe fleeing at the sound of wind.

Jaemin is the first to break the silence. “Oh. My. God!”

Mark instantly runs to straddle him and clasps a hand over the younger’s mouth to keep it from saying anything else.

“I’ve been trying to tell ya, you don’t listen!” Renjun whines. Mark wishes he could duplicate himself but he can’t, so, while he shuts Jaemin with his hand, he shouts at Renjun, “Shut up!”

“Mark has the hots for his RA!” Chenle yells in a cheerful happiness just as Jaemin resorts to licking Mark’s palm to free himself.

“Shut up!” Mark orders, completely exasperated and running to Chenle to shut his mouth too. “These walls are fucking thin, guys!” he whisper-shouts.

“Oh, but don’t you want him to be back, Mark?” Jeno, who has been quiet for the entirety of the shit-fest, finally speaks, only to flame Mark’s despair and to get the others to laugh even louder.

“Not you too, Jeno!”

“Mark Lee wants a piece of Moon Taeil’s ass!” Jaemin announces loudly now that Mark was too busy shutting Chenle up.

Shutting up each of them individually was an impossible task, so, Mark stands up and makes a plea, “Jesus fucking Christ, I’ll give you guys my motherfucking firstborn if you shut up about it.”

His five friends stare at him quietly before eyeing each other. Silently, they seem to be considering if they will act accordingly to Mark’s request. None of them speak up for a minute or so, until Renjun turns to him with a friendly half-smile.

“Okay,” he says calmly.

Mark sighs in relief but Jaemin is outraged. “What?! No!”

“No, no, Mark is right. We can’t out his little crush, it’s for him to disclose that information,” Renjun speaks diplomatically while the others — except for Jaemin — nod and hum their agreements.

Mark squints his eyes, looking for traces of lies in Renjun’s speech. “Yes…” he says carefully while eyeing them slowly. He lowers his guard and decides to accept what Renjun said came from his heart. “Thanks for understanding, guys.”

“Of course, Mark, we are your dear friends,” Renjun assures with eyes on him but Mark feels the slight seasoning of irony to his words and the suspicion spikes again.

Renjun has been the one who has teased him the most about Taeil, ever since he noticed Mark’s lingering hand on the RA’s knee as they talked about song samples. The only way Mark got Renjun not to spill to the rest of his friends was by threatening Renjun with a dare to throw himself at Lucas, the campus’ fuckboy. Now that the secret is out, Mark feels chills about what his friend has prepared for him.

“Now, back to Jaemin’s confession letter!” Chenle exclaims, breaking the tension from the frozen staredown between Mark and Renjun.

“I’ll kill you—” Jaemin threatens, ready to jump on poor Lele but Mark and Jisung hold him down.

This is just another game night. Nothing has changed.

♜

The first time is hard to forget, no matter what it is. When someone drops the words “first time”, only one thing comes to mind: sex. It’s human nature, no first time will ever be as important as the time your cherry is popped.

Mark Lee disagrees. Losing his virginity at sixteen by getting his dick wet inside a bored and unimpressed eighteen year old boy is markedly less memorable than a fateful afternoon when he walks into his dorm.

“Man, can you believe Jeno just ditched me to hangout with Chenle, so much for bros before hoes—” Mark complains just as he gets inside his dorm and sees Jaemin and Renjun chilling.

Instead of answering, like normal people would, the two friends grin and Jaemin starts talking loudly.

“Oh, Mark! Yes, just like that!”

“What the fuck?” Mark curses and that seems to fuel Jaemin, who jumps on Mark’s bed, the one that shares the wall with RA Moon’s room.

“Yes, Mark, harder! Fuck yeah, you’re so big inside me,” he yells with his cracking voice, even louder than before. He continues to jump on the bed so it makes weird metallic creaking noises and has a hard time trying not to laugh.

“What the _actual_ fuck—” Mark doesn’t even have time to ask what is happening, Jaemin is pratically humping his pillow and the next time he screams, he is also breathless.

“Yeah, god, I like it rough, treat me like your slut!” he whines and also slaps his own face loudly.

Renjun can’t stop laughing though a hand muffles the noise and Jaemin keeps hopping on the bed. The bed next to Taeil’s room. A lightbulb lights up on Mark’s head, his jaw drops and he finally understands what the two are doing.

“Taeil is gonna hear you, you little shit!” Mark says, going for Jaemin to at least take him out of his bed and to shut him up.

“Yes, Mark, call me names! I’m your whore, your fucktoy!” Jaemin answers straight to his face, even getting spit on Mark’s high cheekbones.

Mark jumps over him, completely horrified and hoping Taeil is currently in class. He straddles Jaemin on the bed, but Jaemin fights back and now there is even more suggestive breathy and grunting noise than before. Jaemin keeps screaming and whining, saying Mark is wild in bed and all sort of insinuating shit.

Mark is close to finally shutting Jaemin up, having overpowered him after Jamin had licked his glasses, but Renjun comes into play and holds his hand. Jaemin tries to not laugh and shakes the bed some more to tease Mark.

Then there’s a knock on the door.

Jaemin stops his movements and hides under the covers. Mark wants to answer it immediately but Renjun holds him back for as long as he can and when Mark finally sets himself free, Renjun hides under his own bed.

Before opening the door, Mark does the usual: checks his hair, cleans his glasses, and lowers his sweatpants to the hip bone. He’s passable, but, he still hopes that it isn’t the RA as he opens the door and— oops it is.

Taeil is looking around, awkwardly fidgety and picking the dead skin on his lips. He is wearing one of those big shirts that Mark sincerely hopes he bought that big, because he feels the snake of jealousy constricting around his throat to the thought of it being from a possible boyfriend. When he notices the door opening, the RA startles.

“Uh, hi, Taeil—” Mark starts greeting but is quickly cut off by a fast-talking Taeil.

“Uhm, good evening, Mark,” he says, avoiding his eyes and instead focusing on Mark’s chest. Mark unconsciously puffs his chest so he’d appear bulkier. “I’d appreciate it if you’d, uhm, lower the volume of your… uh, intercourse partner,” he quietly requests and a deafening silence falls between the two. “Sorry for interrupti—” he then adds, clearly uncomfortable.

“No, you’re not interrupting anything!” Mark is quit to interrupt, but Taeil, who finally looks up to find Mark’s eyes, seems to be very weirded out by that statement.

Mark tries to prove he isn’t busy with sex by engaging in small talk. “Uh, how’s your research going?” he pulls his go-to question, always interested in Taeil’s work and all those very specific details Taeil sometimes spent hours talking about.

Mark always listens, completely endeared, sometimes asking questions, others adding commentary. Taeil is very happy and sometimes confesses that no one seems as interested in his research as Mark is and that he is really grateful for Mark.

This time, unfortunately, his ace doesn’t work. Taeil frowns at Mark’s questions and takes a step back. “I think you have more important matters to attend to, like your very enthusiastic partner who is into degradation,” he jokes then seems to instantly regret it as he closes his lips in an embarrassed reaction. “Good night!” he squeaks out before running to his room.

Mark doesn’t even have time to check out Taeil’s ass.

He closes the door and looks back to his room, where Jaemin and Renjun peek out of their hiding places with smiles. Mark feels a sudden wave of fury.

“You two are dead!”

Nothing brands Mark’s mind more than the first time — of many — that his friends make loud and obnoxious sex noises just to embarrass him in front of his crush.

  
♜

Mark usually does the fucking but it sounds like this time he’s been fucked by his own friends — literally and metaphorically.

At first he thinks that Chenle, Jeno, and Jisung will be on his side when he recounts to them how over the line Renjun and Jaemin were. He thought for sure Chenle and Jeno would scold Renjun while Jisung would only need to roll his eyes for Jaemin to drop his act. He couldn’t be more wrong.

Apparently, the entire group knew about the plan and had discussed it the same night they found out about Mark’s little crush. It isn’t their fault Mark is always the first to fall asleep — though this makes the prank of drawing on his face considerably easier. Not only do his friends support Renjun and Jaemin’s prank, but they embark on it as well. Barely anyone understands what the hell goes on between Jaemin and Jisung, and Jeno and Chenle have always kept their relationship under the radar, so, when all of them take on the job to make Mark sound like a nymphomaniac, it obviously works, no questions asked.

It’s almost a new partner every day. Mark tries to keep them out of his dorm room but Renjun lets them in. When Mark simply stays by the door, making it impossible for his friends to come inside, Renjun is the one who, to everyone who has ears in their hallway, is being fucked roughly by Mark Lee. Sometimes the boys stick to feigning quickies, others to long, laboured sex. They take turns between vanilla and kinky sex and on the amount of yelling, but no matter which option they choose for the day, they are all utterly embarrassing.

Mark tries to pick fights with them, but he isn’t one to create conflict and the boys only laugh at him, having genuine fun. They also claim that the only reason they are pulling this prank is for Taeil and Mark can get closer, but Mark finds that hard to believe by the sound of Chenle screaming, “Slap me, sir!”

There are worse things besides just screaming, everything can be worse with his friends. They make him out to have a daddy kink, constantly calling him “Daddy Mark” and begging him to punish his “baby boy.” The more shameful ones leave Mark completely speechless, as in the day Jeno, out of the blue jumped on the bed after a study session and asked out loud, “You’re a furry?” or when, in front of all their friends, Renjun picked a banana and gasped, questioning, “Oh god, will it fit?!”

The noise is so obnoxious, loud, and constant that people in the dormitory have begun to congratulate him as he walks by the hallway or even around campus while he walking to classes. They salute him, throw a fist in the air, whistle and even start calling him “Tiger”, “Mark Casanova” and “Don Marquito.” Mark tries his best to awkwardly answer the, for a lack of better word, compliments, but always manages to make a fool of himself trying not to blush furiously.

Some people who have never been friendly to Mark before, have even started getting closer to him, volunteering to be partners for certain projects, only to inquire his secret for great sex. Mark, too shy to admit that he hasn’t gotten laid in months, blabbers something about making the bedmate feel good so they tell the others. He always gets a handshake or an awkward bro hug out of that advice, followed by a “thanks, man.” Everytime, Mark deflates more in his chair, wishing he could disappear.

In an equal and opposite reaction to the people who get close to Mark, Taeil dodges him in every way possible. Whenever they meet in a corridor, he gives the most awkward and quickest greeting possible, lowering his eyes so their gazes won’t meet. Mark makes an effort to ask where Taeil is going, if maybe he can come with, but Taeil pretends he hasn’t heard and walks away faster.

Whenever the noises become more obnoxious than normal, as Mark’s friends are always overdoing themselves, there is a soft knock on his door that is always recognizable. Avoiding Mark’s gaze and always wearing those cute long-ass shirts, Taeil quietly warns, “be careful of the noise, or I will have to write you up,” and slips inside his own room. Again, Mark can no longer get a good look at his ass as he used to.

Amidst this chaos, Mark almost gets on his knees to beg his friends to stop. He offers his music skills for the talent show Jeno is organizing, promises Jaemin he will try out for the cheerleader team this time, and gives money to Renjun just for a little peace of mind. However, all his offers are denied. His friends enjoy seeing Mark suffer too much, it’s priceless.

“He won’t even talk to me anymore, man!” Mark whines in desperation as he leaves his dorm with Renjun for the monthly floor meeting.

Mark has been a nervous wreck thinking about this meeting. It’d be the first time he would see Taeil for more than a couple seconds and he plans on explaining himself there. Still, he can’t help but feel his stomach turning around merely thinking he will have to face Taeil and actually get the RA to listen to him.

Renjun taps his lips, lost in thoughts. “Do you think maybe he is jealous?” he suggests.

“Shut up,” Mark mumbles as he rolls his eyes. For Renjun everything in Mark’s life is a joke and Mark himself is the biggest clown.

“For real though, Taeil was always checking you out, asking for your help… Maybe he is just this awkward because he’s into you,” Renjun answers back, the most soberly he has spoken about Taeil in weeks.

Mark feels his belly warming at the thought Taeil might like him back… Maybe even be jealous of Mark’s fuckbuddies, dreaming of taking their place. That, however, is a delusion. Mark wouldn’t fall for that. Taeil avoids him because he is, at this moment, creepier than Hannibal Lecter.

“Or maybe, hm, you know, he has heard my ‘sexual partners’ implying I’m a _fucking furry_ ,” Mark grits through his teeth, trying to not shout since they are nearing the meeting room.

“You do like it doggy style,” Jaemin pipes in with a big smile on his face. Chenle, Jeno, and Jisung are coming along with him and they enter the meeting.

“Jaemin…” Mark mutters as a warning. He cannot speak about that issue any further, the room is crowded.

Everyone takes their seat on the few available couches, chairs and armchairs, others sit on the floor. Mark wants to sit diagonally to where Taeil usually sits, so he can avoid his gaze but his friends drag him to the two-seat sofa directly opposed to the RA’s place in the circle. As the cherry on top, Renjun sits next to him and puts his legs on top of Mark’s. Mark tries to fight it off without causing a scene but Renjun is insistent.

Taeil coughs loudly and conversations cease. The meeting is about to begin.

“Good evening, how is everyone?” Taeil says with a shy smile. His eyes land on Mark for a second and they widened at the sight of Renjun’s legs all over him. The RA lowers his head to the papers on his lap. “Ah, where to begin…”

The meeting continues just fine. Taeil talks about the new projects the University is starting, explains the festivities that will happen around that month, also making sure to name the birthdays of the people in the hall. People make comments and ask questions and Taeil, even though a bit flustered and disorganized at times, does his best to reply to them. He keeps these meetings brief, which everyone is grateful for. The tales of RA Taeyong’s endless meetings with everyone having to say how they feel about the dorm send shudders all over a college student’s body.

“So, last things to discuss,” Taeil says, clasping his hands. “We have been getting some problems with the heaters…”

“That clearly isn’t a problem in Mark Lee’s dorm!” Chenle interrupts with a bright smile. He’s sitting just on the floor, using the sofa as support for his back and Mark wants to kick him.

Everyone laughs, including Taeil, but he still lowers his eyes and picks his lips for a moment. He blinks and returns to reality, rushing to speak as fast as he can, “Uhm, so, the building is old, as we all know, so if you’re having a problem with the heater come to me, so I’ll give it a check and pass it down to maintenance, okay?” People nod and Taeil resumes. “Good!” he exclaims overenthusiastically. Then he takes a deep breath. “Now… really last warnings,” he promises and his smile becomes more strained by the second, to the point it looked like a cringe-smile. “I know you are all young adults who have many hormones and like to have fun and all that stuff bros being bros do,” he jokes it off, earning a few chuckles. “I’d just please ask that if you engage in recreational activities such as sexual intercourse, for it to be kept in a volume as low as possible because... even though this building is a zillion years old, the walls aren’t thick enough to contain so much enthusiasm.”

“Did you listen, Mark Lee!” Jeno yells loudly, pointing an accusatory finger at Mark.

“Mark’s fuckbuddies should be the one listening,” Jungwoo, a kind senior, shoots back.

“Poor Taeil, has to listen to people getting dicked by Mark!” someone who Mark doesn’t even know says.

The entire room is laughing and Mark is sure his ears are the color of tomatoes. He tries laughing along and adjusts his glasses but in the end he is just fighting the urge to run away from there.

Taeil clasps his hands together, attracting attention towards him again. “Sooo, that’s it! Goodnight, be safe, you know where to find me,” he wraps up the meeting.

A few people surround the RA to talk about their issues and Mark gets in line, patiently waiting to finally clear his own name. His friends are thankfully talking to Jungwoo and Lucas — Renjun trying his best not to sound too excited— so Mark has a clear shot. He can’t fuck this up.

“Oh, Mark…” Taeil says with a sigh, sounding almost disappointed at the sight of the last in line.

“Hey, Taeil, sorry we haven’t been able to meet up as often as before,” he starts, trying to lock gazes with Taeil but the RA is too busy gathering his papers.

Taeil is dressed in the cutest Hawkins P.E. sweater that covers his hands. Once Mark had asked him if he watched “Stranger Things” but Taeil only looked at him with a blank stare and that was enough of an answer. Even so, he still rocked the cute grey sweater and truly hoped it was Taeil’s and not a possible boyfriend’s.

“Oh, no, you’re busy and all that…” Taeil murmurs and, having all the needed paperwork organized, gets up from his armchair only to find himself terribly close to Mark.

Mark freezes for a second, his eyes falling to Taeil’s lips. The RA, due to the lack of space for him to stand on, becomes unstable and Mark holds his waist and takes a step back.

“Careful there…” he murmurs, a faint sound of laughter to his voice. He can’t help himself from holding Taeil for a second longer, appreciating the plump skin against his fingertips. He then removes his hands, still absolutely endeared by Taeil’s wide eyes. “Are you sure though? I feel like you’re the one who is busy, you barely ask for my help anymore,” he says, scratching the back of his head.

“Ah, I don’t wanna bore you with that useless work…” Taeil mumbles, lowering his head.

“It’s not useless, you know,” Mark says and he wishes Taeil would look up. “I sorta miss it, Illie,” he confesses. Taeil looks up and Mark’s heart instantly flutters at the sight of those bright eyes.

“Yah, you only use this nickname to fluster me…” Taeil murmurs, pouting in the process. Definitely the cutest post-grad in the entire campus.

“Maybe I do,” Mark breathes out. Somehow being around Taeil, who cutely brushes his own cheeks with his sweater paws and picks his lips more than it’s advisable, has given him some sort of confidence.

Taeil doesn’t immediately reply, seemingly taken aback by the sudden confession. Mark can’t help when his eyes fall on Taeil’s parted lips, glistening with a little spit and small reddish bruises from him biting the delicate skin on the surface. Mark wants to caress them. Better yet, Mark wants to kiss them and he licks his lips at the thought of Taeil’s chapped lips against his own.

“Soooo, I gotta go—” Taeil says awkwardly, bouncing on his feet.

“Wait!” Mark exclaims, holding Taeil’s tiny wrist. Taeil looks surprised by the touch and Mark drops it in favor of scratching the back of his head again, “I… Uh, I just wanna clarify something that I think is a little confusing right now.”

Taeil nods, expecting him to continue. Mark takes a deep breath. This is it. This is his moment to clear everything up and to get Taeil to stop avoiding him. He’d explain everything diligently. He cannot fuck this up.

“I don’t fuck, you know,” he blabbers out and then holds his tongue. Did he just admit to his crush he doesn’t have an active sexual life? Focus, Mark! “Like, I do fuck, I fuck. Like, have sex. But I don’t _fuck_ fuck,” he adds, hoping Taeil finally understands what he means.

Taeil’s eyebrows furrow and he takes a step towards exit. “Uhm... I’m not sure what you’re trying to say here, Mark…”

“I mean— Fuck!” Mark curses, hoping to hold Taeil for one more second so he can get things straight. “Like, I’m not fucking _right now_ , you know? I do it, like, occasionally, but I’m not doing it now,” he explains more explicitly. That will do the trick. Taeil will understand.

“We are talking, I sure hope you aren’t having sex right now,” Taeil laughs it off awkwardly. He gives Mark a goodbye nod. “So yeah, gotta go now, see you around,” he says, walking rapidly towards the door.

Mark tries to stop him but fails miserably. “No— Fuck!”

God, apparently his friends don’t even have to pull pranks on him. Mark is his own worst enemy. He walks towards where Renjun, Lucas, Jaemin, Jisung, Jeno, Jungwoo and now Jaehyun are talking, feeling completely mortified.

“Taeil thinks I’m a weirdo,” he announces filled with sadness and hopelessness.

Jisung shrugs. “Yeah, I mean, he already thinks you’re a furry, man, it’s all downhill from there.”

  
♜

Game night again. It’s complete chaos, but this time, Mark is the one screaming.

“I’m not playing with you guys!” he declares, turning his back to his friends to look for his headphones. At least they’d help muffle his friends’ voices and he could have some peace.

“What?!” Jaemin asks in surprise.

“Mark, come on!” Chenle whines.

Mark stops searching for his headphones and shifts back to stare at them. “No! What you did to me and Taeil is just… too much!” he protests, absolutely outraged from how Taeil has managed to ignore him even more after the floor meeting fiasco. Mark sighs and mumbles, “Find someone else to make fun of.”

“Ah, but making fun of Jaemin isn’t as funny,” Jisung replies.

“Fuck you,” Jaemin shoots back.

“Please do,” Jisung mutters under his breath.

Jaemin doesn’t answer, obviously flustered.

Mark ignores the interaction in favor of looking for his headphones. Renjun comes to him and touches his shoulder.

“Look, Mark, we seriously just wanted to tease you so you’d make a move on Taeil. You were taking ages and one day someone else would snatch him,” he argues, looking genuinely concerned.

“I was taking ages because he’s like, our RA, man,” Mark explains. Before Renjun can open his mouth, he continues, “Like, what am I supposed to do? Hey, RA Moon, I’m a kid who probably had lice last year but I like you for real, you know, we should date?”

“You could take out the ‘lice’ part,” Jaemin comments.

Mark is tired of their antics. “Ah, man, you never take me serious,” he shrugs his shoulders to shake Renjun off of him. Renjun retracts his arm but doesn’t give up on the conversation.

“No, we are serious!” Renjun exclaims and all the boys nod. They don’t seem to be mocking Mark. “Taeil likes you too, you just don’t see because you’re really a kid. He notices you checking him out and he gets all blushy, he touches you the most, you’re literally the only undergrad he asks for help even though he is friendly with everybody.”

Mark feels the bottom of his belly warming. Of course he had noticed certain signals. Before this entire prank started, Taeil’s eyes would always fall on his chest, his grip on Mark’s arms was always a little stronger than other people’s and the way he always stopped to talk to Mark when they met on campus made him feel special. Taeil had been the one who brought up his research and how much he needed help and Mark volunteered the same second, not only interested in the subject but looking for more quality time to spend with the RA.

“Just put yourself in Taeil’s shoes, Marky, he must be feeling really pervy about approaching _you_ , a student on his floor, about a stupid crush, especially now that you’re this stud who can’t keep it in your pants,” Jaemin adds, strengthening Renjun’s argument.

“I haven’t even been fucking!” Mark complains in an accusatory tone.

Jaemin raises his hands in a sign of surrender. “Don’t tell me, I can smell your need to get laid from a mile away.”

“Shut up!” Mark is about to go at Jaemin, who flinches in fear but Renjun takes a step to intercept Mark.

“Seriously, Mark, just confess,” he advises, causing Mark to deflate the next second.

“I don’t have the balls for it, dude. Taeil, he’s just… he’s so chill, cool and… pretty. I love how lenient he is with everyone while still keeping order and how he believes people should do stuff on their own time… He’s too much for me,” Mark reveals, only noticing now that he has just lost himself complimenting Taeil. God, he’s so whipped his heart aches. He shakes his head to return to reality. “Also, he can’t lose his job. Not that he will, because he won’t be into me but… yeah, man,” he wraps his little speech with a small shrug. Maybe if he acts like he doesn’t care, he won’t really care.

“Ah, Mark, you’re so dumb!” Jaemin complains, being the one who goes at Mark. Renjun stands in his way this time.

“At least play with us,” Jeno suggests with a friendly smile.

“No,” Mark replies harshly. Just because his friends took him seriously this one time doesn’t make up for all the pranks they have been pulling. Mark will probably never ever forgive them.

“We have alcohol…” Chenle says melodically, shaking a bottle of vodka in his hand.

A smile spreads on Mark’s lips as he sits down on the circle. “Why didn’t you say so before, guys?”

  
♜

“Truth or Dare” runs as usual; Jaemin makes Chenle confess about the kinkiest thing Jeno has requested him to do in the bedroom (it has something to do with feet), and Jisung makes Renjun record a video doing aegyo for Lucas and the rest goes as usual. Whenever they do a dare, tell the truth, or are the ones daring or asking, they take a shot. Everyone is pretty drunk, except for Mark. He’s only tipsy, having just answered two questions so far.

“Truth,” he asks, putting his shot glass down.

“You already asked for truth twice!” Renjun protested whinely. “We already know about your Taeil sex dream.”

“With too many details…” Chenle shivers.

Mark smiles dopely. Taeil wearing nothing but a cheerleader outfit wasn’t that bad.

“I can’t ask for a dare, you’re gonna make me do something weird…” he slurs it out, eyeing his friends with suspicion.

“We are gonna take it easy on you, baby boy,” Jaemin reassures him with a wink. When drunk, everyone becomes a baby boy to Jaemin. He is such a natural flirt, it’s good Jisung is the least jealous person on the face of Earth.

“Whatever,” Mark shrugs. Alcohol has made him more confident in the face of his friends’ shenanigans.

“Serenade Taeil with your guitar,” Chenle yells excitedly, his high pitched laughter following right after.

“No way!” Mark shouts back. He can’t run away from a dare now but he can definitely negotiate it.

Jaemin raises his hand again, gesturing towards peace. Mark drops his defensive act. Jaemin’s smile stretches his lips.

“Knock on Taeil’s door and ask him to check the heater.”

The challenge still involves Taeil, however it sounds too simple. Mark raises one eyebrow. “That’s it?”

“Shirtless,” Renjun adds.

Mark shivers. He isn’t shy about his abs, has wanted to show them off to Taeil for some time though he hasn't cracked down the code on how to do it in a non-douchebag way. However, the idea seems a little far fetched to him.

“But if the heater is broken—” he tries to argue but Jaemin cuts him off.

“That’s the dare! Are you gonna be a pussy?” he asks, crossing his arms.

It is a clear bait. Mark knows, with that exact question he has made Jeno spend fifteen minutes alone in the haunted spare room. Yet, when it’s thrown directly at him and there’s still a little soda with vodka clouding his brain, he has no other option except to accept the challenge.

“Hide the alcohol,” he orders. While his friends clean up the room, he checks his pockets for mint to hide the alcohol on his breath.

When everything is clean and tied up and his friends look like the most harmless young men in all of campus, Mark takes off his shirt. Jaemin whistles at him, Chenle cheers, and Renjun exclaims that if he knew Mark was this hot, he’d have actually banged him for real. Mark rolls his eyes but takes a look at himself in the mirror by the door.

Messy black hair, check. Clean glasses, check. Sweatpants lowered so his hip bones are apparent, check. Mark is good to go. He gives one last farewell to his friends and walks towards the RA’s door.

Finally the cold hallway strikes him and Mark begins to doubt himself. He considers returning to the safety of his own dorm, but that place wouldn’t be safe after he chickened out from a dare. Mark can’t even lie that he’d done the dare, he has to bring Taeil to the room. Well, that’s it, better take advantage of the fact he’s a little tipsy and blame it on the booze. He knocks on Taeil’s door.

Taeil opens it almost immediately. “Good evening— Oh, Mark!” he begins greeting formally, but his jaw drops at the sight of a shirtless Mark. His gaze burns on Mark’s chest area, hanging on it for a little longer than necessary. He blinks back to reality and looks a bit embarrassed, hiding his mouth behind his sweater paw. “Uhm, what brings you here?”

Very differently from the RA, Mark feels smug. Not only has his crush just obviously checked him out, but Taeil is wearing the best combination of clothes ever: a big ass sweater and shorts. Mark licks his lips before finally speaking.

“Hey, Illie, just had a problem with the heater. Check it out for me?” he asks, playing it cool.

Taeil nods along but it takes him some seconds to verbally answer to Mark. “Yeah, sure.”

Mark offers for Taeil to lead the way so he can have the brief pleasure of checking out his ass in those shorts. Unfortunately, the sweater hides it but the plump thighs and the inexistent thigh gap make up for it.

“Ah, Renjun probably closed the door,” Mark explains, feeling a little shy.

“Renjun, open the door, Taeil is here to check on the heater,” he asks along with a few knocks.

Silence is his answer. Mark smiles awkwardly at Taeil and the RA answers back with the same small smile.

“Renjun, open the door, man,” Mark insists, louder this time.

It can be only his impression, but Mark hears the faint sound of snickering and giggling that drives him mad. He starts hitting at the door with his open palm.

“Now you listen to me, you little shits, I’ll kill you if you don’t let me in!” he threatens only to be answered with even louder and more defiant laughter. “I can hear you giggling!”

Mark goes to knock on the door again, already making plans in his head on how to break down a door that is as thick as his arm, but he is hindered from taking any action.

“Hey, Mark,” Taeil says calmly with a reassuring half smile on his lips. He is still holding his wrist. “It’s okay, hm, this sort of thing always happens.”

“They are _pranking_ me!” Mark complains whinely and he swears he can hear Renjun choking on his own laughter. The only thing keeping him from killing his friends is the very cute and tiny RA standing in front of him and still holding his wrist with his cute and tiny hand.

“Welcome to college,” Taeil jokes lightheartedly. “Now c'mere, big boy.”

He drags him by the wrist and Mark goes along with him. They enter Taeil’s bedroom. Mark’s never been inside here before. There are a few rap albums’ posters on the wall, a big cozy bed and a single bed on the other side of the room. His desk is a bit of a mess, a few coffee mugs splattered around and so many papers and books. What Mark likes the most about the bedroom is the smell: it’s undoubtedly Taeil’s and it’s inebriating.

Taeil drops his wrist and sits down on the bigger bed, wrapping himself in the fluffy blanket. Mark doesn’t feel comfortable enough following and stands still in the middle of the room.

“When this happens I usually get the student to the spare room till I get a key to break in the room but that place is so dusty and you’re my next-door neighbor, I can’t do that to you,” Taeil says and Mark mentally thanks him for saving him from spending a night in the haunted room. “I also have an extra bed, sooo yeah,” Taeil shrugs and Mark sees that as permission to sit on the single bed.

Taeil’s bed has an adorable red panda plushie, two pillows and a yellow blankie while Mark’s bed was clearly unused, only with a white sheet over it.

“Oh, cool,” Mark says when what he really wants is to ask if he can sleep not only in Taeil's bedroom, but on his bed too. Preferably with Taeil on top of him.

“But don’t worry, I won’t need to use the extra key, Renjun is gonna have to open that door some time,” Taeil assures him, misunderstanding why Mark is hesitant.

“I don’t know, demons can survive on people's energies only,” he mutters and Taeil chuckles at that. Mark is over the moon, he adores making Taeil laugh and wishes he was funnier so he could hear it more often.

“So, do you want anything to drink?” Taeil asks and Mark has to blink twice to return to reality.

“No, no,” he shakes his head shyly and lowers his eyes to his feet.

Taeil doesn’t add anything else and they become silent. Mark wants to say something but he notices he’s still very much shirtless and his ears heat up.

He crosses his arms at his bare chest and taps his feet on the floor, hesitating before speaking again, “Uh, do you have any shirt I can borrow?”

“Maybe… But why would I do that?” Taeil asks with a smirk and raised eyebrow. His eyes travel around Mark’s torso and the younger turns his head.

“Shut up, dude,” Mark mumbles. God, he’s such an embarrassment. Taeil openly shows desire for his body and all he can do it blush like a schoolgirl and avoid his eyes.

“Here,” Taeil throws him a simple white shirt and Mark catches it. “It’s probably bigger than those you wear, I like loose shirts.”

He puts the T-shirt on, feeling as if putting on a dress. To think Taeil is tinier than him so maybe he could actually use those as a dress in the comfort of his room.

“Yeah, I’ve noticed. It’s cute.”

It’s time for Taeil to giggle and avert his eyes, picking on his lips with his fingers and looking unsure of what to say. Flustering Taeil might just become Mark’s favorite hobby.

“How’s your research going?” he asks, sitting back down relaxedly on his bed for the night.

Taeil begins to shyly tell him of his advances, but soon becomes excited about his own field of research and his gestures become bigger. It only takes a few minutes for Mark to move on to his bed and they sit side by side, backs on the wall, while Taeil scrolls through the latest labeled samples on his phone. Their hands casually touch as the yellow iPhone passes from one hand to another, as do their knees. Even sitting, Taeil is tinier than Mark and the younger can’t help it when his eyes drop to the RA’s collarbone or even his damaged lips.

Conversation flows naturally from research to college life. It’s always easy talking to Taeil and Mark sees himself involuntarily touching him, leaning closer, even laying his head on Taeil’s shoulder. He was never quite keen on skinship with anyone before, but Taeil just begs to be touched.

“Hey, look at the bright side!” Taeil exclaimed at one point with his melodical laugh. “Won’t get to hear any obnoxiously loud sex noise caused by Mark thee Stallion.”

Mark takes his head off from Taeil’s shoulder and pushes him. “Shut up,” he mumbles in embarrassment. Taeil can’t give his friends any ideas or his next dare would be to recite the rap of WAP as a confession to his crush.

“What? Do you plan on bringing your hook-ups to my bedroom?” Taeil teases him with a playful smile on his lips.

It brings a sort of warmness to Mark’s heart to see Taeil joking with this. A few days ago he wouldn’t even look at him in the face. Mark would take anything over Taeil avoiding him.

“There are no hook-ups,” Mark informs him, scratching the back of his head.

Taeil rolls his eyes and sighs. “I mean fine, they are your friends but you guys still sleep arou—”

“No, no, no,” Mark interrupts him. “I… I don’t sleep around…”

Taeil pauses for a moment. This is it. Taeil will finally understand that Mark isn’t a stud, that he’s just a normal college kid and things won’t be awkward anymore. The RA furrows his eyebrows as he bites his bottom lip.

“Oh, so does it mean you’re all dating?” he asks with wide eyes, seeming to be apologetic right after. “I’m sorry, I’m not used to polyamory relatio—” he begins blabbering but is soon interrupted by Mark.

“Taeil,” he says calmly, holding his smaller hands and locking their eyes together. “I am not having sex with anyone at the moment,” he says, clear and slow.

Taeil averts his eyes but doesn’t retract his hand. “Mark, I can hear you through the wall…”

Mark chuckles and drops Taeil’s hands gently. Although he wants to keep holding them, he doesn’t want it to be weird. “That was just the guys pulling a prank on me. College, you know?” he shrugs cooly. “They jump on bed, yell my name, all that embarrassing shit.”

Taeil’s eyes dart through the room as his brain seems to slowly grasp the words Mark just spoke. Finally, when Taeil speaks again, it comes out sluggish and careful. “So, when you tried to tell me you didn’t fuck… that’s what you meant?” Mark presses his lips together and nods. Taeil takes a few seconds to continue. “And you aren’t a furry-daddy-sir-into-bondage?”

Mark laughs it off, scratching the back of his head. “Those little fuckers are really creative…”

“Does that mean they lied about your big dick?” Taeil inquires, with a raised eyebrow.

Mark senses a flirty tone beneath his words. He can’t be sure but decides to risk it. “Guess only seeing to find out,” he answers back.

Taeil’s eyes slowly lower to Mark’s crotch and the younger feels his blood boiling in the area.

“Is that a dare?” the RA asks, seeming very interested in the idea.

“Maybe…” Mark says, licking his lips while staring at Taeil’s eyes so his intentions could be read between the lines.

“I thought you didn’t sleep around…”

“I don’t, but I wouldn’t just sleep around with you,” Mark slips so easily he doesn’t notice the weight of his words.

Taeil averts his eyes, causing Mark to instantly retreat a few centimeters from him. The confidence that was built through those few minutes of flirting has deflated from his body. When Taeil doesn’t answer immediately, Mark can’t think of anything to say. Even if he does speak out, it’ll come out stuttered and awkward. It is better to face the silence.

Fortunately, the RA finally cuts the silence with a quiet voice, “What else would you do with me then?”

Taeil is fidgety, one hand picking on his lips, the other playing with the hem of his hoodie and he still avoids Mark’s eyes even if his body is turned towards the younger. Many possibilities appear inside Mark’s head: he can say he wants to do really nasty stuff with Taeil or say he is just teasing the RA to see how he’d react. None of those are the truth and in the end, Mark doesn’t see himself getting another opportunity in his lifetime to have RA Moon all to himself.

“If you allowed me, I’d take you to cute dates, parade you around to my friends, listen to music the entire day while we make out,” he lists slowly, watching for Taeil’s reaction to every word. “Things a boyfriend would do,” he concludes.

Maybe confessing you want a romantic relationship in college is a suicide mission. People come to college to fuck, drink, experience more, not to be tied to a weird undergrad who wants to make out while listening to Frank Ocean and talk about weird shit. Still, something about Taeil makes Mark take that leap, be honest, allow himself to be cheesy. In all honesty, if Taeil accepts Mark, in one week he’d be in the front of his dorm with a guitar singing “Little Thing” by One Direction for everyone to hear. All he ever has to do is say yes.

Mark holds his breath, expecting an answer but being sensitive to not pressure Taeil for it. Taeil raises his head, drops the hand on his lips though he’s still picking on them with his teeth.

“I’m your RA…” he starts and just like that, Mark loses any hope he has left. He knows what comes next, a big speech on responsibility and it not being wise. Worse of all, Mark won’t ever get to know if Taeil really liked him or if he’s just using the RA thing as an excuse. His heart shrinks inside his chest at the same time it becomes heavier, but he knows he will have to endure this answer to the fullest. “So, you’d have to transfer floors… Which honestly isn’t that bad if it keeps me from hearing Renjun screaming ‘daddy’ every five min—”

When Mark finally understands what Taeil means and sees the smile on the older’s lips, he doesn’t let him finish his sentence, jumping on him to steal a kiss. His lips’ bruises scratch his own, but he doesn’t mind, especially when Taeil kisses back. Mark holds Taeil closer, gripping his waist and longing for his touch, to feel skin against skin. Taeil’s mouth tastes salty with a little sweet underneath and when Mark introduces his tongue, Taeil doesn’t seem alarmed, instead kissing him back equally.

It’s a little hard to kiss Taeil so wildly while still wearing his glasses but honestly Mark doesn’t give a fuck. He pulls Taeil to his lap, feeling his plump thighs and even playing with the hem of his shorts that are so close to his crotch. He doesn’t want to rush, so instead his hands trail to Taeil’s ass, being a little bold at groping it with a strong hold. Taeil seems to be enjoying it by the sound of his muffled whines and he deepens the kiss, one hand in Mark’s mess of black hair and the other feeling his chest.

Mark’s dick is twitching from having Taeil so close to his crotch but he thinks he’s doing fine until Taeil starts rocking his hips against Mark’s body and the little buddy gets too excited over the make-out session. He detaches his lips from Taeil’s for air and to be certain both wanted to continue this.

“Eager, are we?” Taeil jokes as Mark gasps. He hops on Mark’s crotch, having no care whatsoever for creating a possible erection in the younger. Or maybe… he wants it too…

“Maybe I just want you to see my dick. For scientific purposes,” he says teasingly but doesn’t miss the way Taeil’s eyes light up and he bites his bottom lip again.

The RA delicately removes Mark’s glasses and puts it on the nightstand next to his bed. Taeil ruffles Mark’s hair. Differently from the previous times he has done the same, it doesn’t come off as patronizing, but a caring gesture to ease the tension in the room. They stare at each other, Taeil’s hands on Mark’s shoulders now. Mark’s eyes run through Taeil’s face, from his flushed cheeks to his messy curls. Mark raises his hand from Taeil’s back so he can tuck a loose strand of hair behind his ear. The touch is intimate and his hand slips to Taeil’s neck the same second his eyes drop to the elder’s lips.

He guides Taeil back to his lips and the elder squirms in his lap, holding onto Mark’s shirt. Every new touch generates a Taeil response, whether it is a whine, a muffled moan, a squirm or even kissing Mark more passionately. Mark is absolutely endeared by it and can’t stop exploring Taeil’s body, groping his ass, trailing his fingers up and down Taeil’s spine, playing with his ears, and pulling his hair. His own lips begin exploring Taeil’s body, first by kissing his cheek, then dropping lower toward his neck. Taeil bares his neck and rocks his hips, showing his approval. His ass gets very close to Mark’s erection and Mark wants to keep him locked there, just centimeters above his hard cock.

He doesn’t think twice before sucking hard on Taeil’s neck. The possibility of Taeil not appreciating bruises crosses his mind but Taeil whines in response and so Mark kisses him all over his neck, lapping his tongue over the surface as Taeil pulls Mark’s locks.

“You feel so good, babe,” Mark whispers when he detaches his mouth from Taeil’s skin. There’s a smug smirk on his lips but he can’t help himself when he has made the man of his dreams hot and bothered.

Taeil is completely pliant on his lap. Long gone is the RA with a chill vibe to him. If anything, he looks completely desperate, wiggling his hips softly against Mark’s crotch, holding himself onto the younger’s body as if he can’t stand being apart, and responding to Mark’s words with a loud whine.

“You do,” Mark adds on with a whisper in his ear. He wants to see Taeil with his eyes crossed like those hentai girls, so out of himself he can’t even pick on his bottom lip anymore, drooling under him. That image drives Mark to step up the dirty talk. “I wonder how good you taste.”

Suddenly, his shirt is being taken off by a more than eager Taeil who throws it on the floor. With shy, cold, and yet fast fingers, Taeil feels the surface of Mark’s torso, teasing his nipples before palming his abs. It looks like Taeil might just have a bit of strength kink. Mark takes advantage of that revelation, pushing Taeil onto the mattress and caging him. The elder’s eyes shine with expectation and his front teeth bite down on his bottom lip. Carefully, Mark brushes his thumb on Taeil’s delicate lipskin and he stops picking on it immediately, entranced by Mark’s eyes.

Mark leans down and tastes Taeil’s lips again, pressing him on the mattress with his body and feeling Taeil’s beautiful squirms under him. For the purpose of taking off the elder’s sweater, Mark stops kissing him for a moment and also throws Taeil’s big soft sweater on the floor, next to where his is.

Taeil has the cutest tummy ever and Mark doesn’t waste time kissing it while lowering Taeil’s shorts. His belly is so soft and warm, Mark knows he will squeeze the soft flesh whenever he has the chance. Boyfriend privileges and all that, dude.

As he takes off Taeil’s shorts, he can feel his plump thighs but decides to ignore them for now in favor of Taeil’s belly. Mark will have time for his lower parts later and Taeil seems to be enjoying it a lot, fingers permanently locked on Mark’s dark mane.

The shorts reach his knees and Mark makes a single move to throw them onto the floor. Taeil is now almost completely naked under him, sweaty curls stuck to his forehead, parted lips gasping for air, and starry eyes glistening with need. Mark’s fingers begin playing with the hem of Taeil’s purple boxers and he notices the elder’s breath hitching. Fuck, Taeil was simply adorable.

Mark hooks two fingers on the hem and drags the boxers down. Taeil’s half hard cock springs free as expected from the wet bulge on his underwear and he lets out a trembling moan. After so many months being the one longing for Taeil’s touch, it is nice to see the elder’s eyes glued to his hand. Taeil doesn’t say it, but it’s obvious how much he craves Mark’s touch.

Not one to keep the object of his affection waiting, Mark does better than what Taeil expects from him. He lowers his head and takes the half-hard member inside his mouth.

“Oh, Mark,” Taeil calls his name and his fingers tug his hair stronger than before. “Yes, yes,” he moans, head jerking involuntarily as Mark begins bobbing his head up and down Taeil’s length.

Taeil feels so good inside his mouth. Definitely the right size for if Mark ever wants to ride him, thick, with a nice head and not overly long. Also good for Mark to bob his head faster and faster, taking it from head to base without choking too much.

Taeil is slowly losing himself, a mess summarized by labored breaths, random body-jerks, and helpless whines. Mark thinks this is the best time to check what wasn’t unspoken between them; Mark thought of asking it with words but they were already making out and he didn’t want to ruin the mood with dumb questions about what position Taeil is comfortable with.

His hands are on both of Taeil’s thighs, squeezing their plump fat and enjoying himself at it. His right hand begins to trail down closer to Taeil’s ass until it’s on his ass. Finally, his index finger circles the proximities of Taeil’s rim without intruding. It is a question, a physical one at that.

Throughout their make-out session, Mark has shown himself dominant, but that doesn’t mean Taeil is automatically a bottom. Besides, deep down, Mark knows that Taeil has it in him to be dommy too, something in his guts just tells him. He secretly hopes Taeil is a bottom or versatile as well, it’d be such a shame if Taeil had such a good ass and didn’t let Mark get his dick wet inside it.

There’s a slight pressure on his finger and that’s when Mark notices Taeil is rutting back. Taeil is a fucking wet dream trapped inside another wet dream.

“We need lube,” Taeil whispers, sounding a little desperate.

At the request, Mark stops sucking on his length. He wipes away the immense amount of spit and pre-come that sticks to his mouth with the back of his hand.

“And condoms,” Mark adds, making a move to leave the bed before Taeil can. Mark is going to treat the RA as his prince today, Taeil won’t have to do any hard work if it’s up to him, he just wants to pamper the elder and prove himself to him.

“Yeah, that too,” Taeil agrees, but there's a hint of disappointment to his voice. “I wish you’d do me raw but… after we get tested.”

“Fuck, dude…” Mark curses, running a hand through his hair. “Taeil, you can’t just say stuff like that.”

He jumps from the bed to look for the material needed for them to just fuck already.

“First drawer,” Taeil instructs him and Mark opens the first drawer of the nightstand only for his eyes to winden.

There’s at least three types of lubes as well as a few types of condoms that vary size and brand. He takes a quick look at them and decides to pick a condom that fits his size — he hides it from Taeil in order not to ruin the surprise — but is still undecided by which lube to pick.

“Wow, you have cooling lube… Kinky…” he comments as he reads each of their labels.

“I-I…” Taeil stutters out and Mark turns his head, watching the elder squirm under his gaze. “I might like ice play,” he confesses with eyes avoiding Mark’s.

“Fuck, Taeil…” he mutters and picks the cooling lube without thinking twice. He will definitely bring ice into play someday.

Condom in his pocket and lube in hand, he returns to bed. He really wants to fuck Taeil but can’t resist his own urges to kiss his lips again. If he could, he’d get lost in them. When they finally go out together Taeil will suffer trying to speak while Mark is hooked onto his lips.

Taeil kisses back and tries to rock his body against Mark’s. His small hands quickly run throughout Mark’s torso, stopping only to tease his nipples for a few seconds, then trailing down to Mark’s abs. Begrudgingly, Mark parts from Taeil’s lips with small kisses on his mouth, his neck, his chest, belly, until he is once again kissing the area around his cock. The lube is already uncapped, so he coats his fingers on the cooler than usual gel and starts properly circling Taeil’s rim.

Mark takes Taeil’s length inside his mouth again, sucking it lazily as he finally inserts half of his index finger inside. Taeil is a complete mess of moans and whines, holding onto the younger’s hair for dear life. He begins fingering Taeil, his finger getting deeper and deeper inside until only the knuckle isn't wet with cool lube.

“Mark, god,” Taeil moans with urgency and something about having driven him to that point makes Mark’s dick twitch.

He decides to finally stop sucking Taeil so he can watch him unravel in front of his eyes. “Gonna add more, Illie,” he assures him.

He retracts his hand only to coat his two fingers with more of the refreshing lube. After, they return to Taeil’s hole to scissor the entrance. Mark makes sure to open Taeil up nicely, kissing his belly and watching the elder holding himself to the mattress.

Mark holds Taeil’s by the hip and slides his index and middle fingers inside. “Ah, your fingers,” Taeil moans, eyes shining as if he has just seen stars.

His fingers explore Taeil’s insides, curling and making Taeil emit more moans. Mark curves in every direction, enjoying seeing Taeil whine in different ways every time he touches a different spot. After a particularly loud yet wordless response from Taeil, Mark praises him,

“You look so gorgeous like this… Muffling your moans, legs spread open, taking my fingers so well,” he praises, thumb brushing Taeil’s skin on his hip area. “Say my name,” he demands with authority.

“M-Mark…” he stutters out weakly.

The younger starts fucking Taeil with his fingers, thrusting them in and out in a faster pace and Taeil is quick to react.

“Mark!” he moans louder.

Without any warning, Mark lowers his head and spreads Taeil’s legs further apart, to take a nice lick around his rim.

“M-Mark, oh god—”

Before Taeil can say anything more, Mark takes out his finger and inserts his tongue in their place. He has no problem working his tongue to the sound of Taeil’s moans. The cooling lube freshens his lips and tongue, covering his face on it. Mark continues lapping around and inside Taeil’s hole, feeling his cool interior. His locks are in Taeil’s hold once again and Mark begins teasing three fingers around Taeil’s rim.

He inserts the two previous fingers and decides to loosen up his hole with his tongue, so it focuses primarily on circling Taeil’s rim. It’s important that Mark has him open properly, he doesn’t want it to hurt or to be an unpleasant experience for Taeil. Sure, first time fucking isn’t always the best, there’s much to learn about each other’s bodies, but still, Mark will do what he can to make this the most pleasurable experience that it can be for Taeil.

He detaches his mouth from Taeil’s rim and adds the tip of the third finger inside his entrance. It accepts him well so he feels confident about pressing the three fingers deeper inside until only his knuckles are outside. Taeil’s breath is laboured and he seems to need a little time adjusting.

Mark brushes his thumb over Taeil’s thigh and kisses his belly again. His breathing becomes stable and he nods for Mark to continue fucking him with his fingers. Even with Taeil’s permission, Mark decides to curl his fingers instead. Taeil whimpers and Mark feels confident by taking out and inserting his fingers back in, only slowly until Taeil is feeling enough pleasure for him to quicken the pace.

Once Taeil is literally drooling on his pillow and leaking more pre-come than ever, Mark decides that Taeil is well prepped.

“Think you’re ready for my cock?” Mark teases with a smug smile.

Taeil’s eyes drop to the bulge in Mark’s sweatpants. Even completely fucked out of his mind, he manages to flirt with him. “Are you as big as Jaemin yelled you were?”

“Why don’t you see for yourself?” he dares him, slowly dropping his sweatpants on the floor.

“Fuck me,” Taeil curses, jaw dropped at Mark’s length and girth.

Best thing is that Mark knows Taeil isn’t lying, the RA can’t lie for shit and he learned that well when his friends began making those obnoxious sex noises in his bedroom. Taeil licks his lips and sits on the bed to approach Mark’s length. Without uttering any words, his tiny hand envelopes around the middle of the member, making it stir and twitch with hardness.

Mark feels like the king of the fucking mountain, standing tall as Taeil admires his dick in pure wonder. He had imagined Taeil’s delicate chubby hands around his cock for far too long but nothing could beat reality. Taeil is a sex adivertasiment godly-made specifically to fit Mark’s desires and kinks. Best part is, no one can take this from him, not even Renjun and Jaemin. His ego is almost as big as the cock Taeil is handling at this moment.

“Big boy indeed, hm?” he teases but in his words are layers of desire.

“Why don’t you give it a taste?” Mark suggests with a raised eyebrow. He knows he is breaking his own vow of only pleasuring Taeil, but just a minor blowjob won’t kill his grand plan.

For someone with that variety of condoms and lubes and probably a few toys hidden under his bed, Taeil approaches Mark’s dick with almost a maiden-like innocence. At first, he gives the head a kitten lick, eyes focused on Mark. After a few licks, some of them even teasing his slit, Taeil rolls his tongue around the head and takes Mark’s dick inside his mouth. He doesn’t dare take the entire length inside his mouth, probably because he won’t be able to take it all without choking. Maybe as their relationship progresses, Mark can train his throat, but for now he is happy holding him by his hair as he takes most of what he can and masturbates the rest of the length with his free hand.

Differently from when Mark sucked him earlier, he isn’t lazy. If anything, he is the exact opposite. Taeil might have started it off shyly, but after he gets the member inside his mouth, he begins bobbing around it like a pro, teasing the skin just below the head with his tongue and Mark’s slit. Mark feels himself becoming harder inside Taeil’s mouth and he starts leaking pre-come, which Taeil uses to spread around the length. There is still a lot, mixed with Taeil’s spit, and it falls on Taeil’s chin, chest and belly. It’s so dirty and the elder is so eager sucking Mark off, teary eyes locked to his, it won’t take long for Mark to be coming inside his mouth. _That_ would definitely ruin Mark’s plans.

“Illie, let go, wanna fuck you,” he says, raising Taeil by the chin gently.

Taeil lays back on the bed, spreading his legs. Mark stops for a second to take a memory picture of the state Taeil finds himself in. God… not even Mark himself can believe he’s made his cool RA this horny of a mess.

He picks the condom from the pocket of his sweatpants on the floor and unwraps it before dressing his cock. The bottle of lube is still uncapped and so he uses a little more of it to spread around his latex member, closes it, and throws it to the floor. Mark hops on the bed again, pinning Taeil’s hands next to his head. They lock eyes and Taeil bites his bottom lip in want. Mark kisses his lips so he will stop hurting them. They rut against each other, their cocks touching. Mark detaches his mouth from Taeil’s once again, a thick string of spit — and probably pre-come — interconnecting their lips.

Mark sits down and places Taeil’s legs on his shoulder. This is the closest he’s gotten to be choked by Taeil’s thick thighs. He pulls Taeil closer to him and positions his cock on the very coated entrance.

Without further ado, Mark sinks his cock inside Taeil, feeling the sweet drag around his length. God, if it’s good with that damn condom between them, he can’t wait until he gets to do Taeil raw.

“M-Mark—” Taeil whines, choking on his own breath when Mark is finally balls deep inside him.

God, the feelings of having his balls touching Taeil’s bare ass is honestly unexplainable. He can probably nut on sight but he holds himself by grabbing Taeil’s thighs. They don’t let him get lost in pleasure.

“You feel so good, so good,” he praises as he starts to slowly move his hips. “So good to me,” he continues, this time pounding hard enough for it to make the sound of skin against skin echo across the room.

Taeil can’t speak coherently, shaking his head and being permanently open-mouthed. Mark teases his dark nipples and begins fucking him faster than before. Taeil’s walls give in to his cock, welcoming him more and more with each thrust. Mark is having the time of his life, watching Taeil completely lose any sanity that was left and fucking the sweetest ass in the entire campus. He hikes Taeil’s leg closer to him and rocks his hips faster and faster, hitting deeper inside Taeil each time.

Grabby hands make their way to his chest, scratching his skin and circling his nipples. Without any need for words, Taeil calls Mark to get closer. Mark is completely endeared by how needy the elder is in bed. He lowers Taeil’s legs to the side and leans down onto Taeil’s body, nuzzling against his neck. Taeil groans sweetly, showing satisfaction, while Mark’s hands are now on his hips and he begins sucking more hickeys on Taeil’s neck.

This new position allows him to fuck him even deeper than before though not as violently. Mark keeps the fast pace and distances himself from Taeil’s neck only to finally see Taeil with eyes rolled to the back of his head and worn out, taking whatever Mark gives him.

“Gonna make you my pillow princess, your only job is to moan for me,” he whispers into Taeil’s ear before biting it.

“Yes, M-Mark—“ Taeil nods and clenches around him.

Mark goes insane by Taeil calling his name and the tightness his cock is put through. His thrusts become more urgent, desperate for release. He feels close to coming but he needs something more.

“Gonna come,” he warns with a grunt.

Taeil wraps his legs around Mark’s ass and pulls him closer. Mark rocks his hips faster, nearing the edge. One of his hands leaves Taeil’s hips to touch the elder’s unattended cock. Apparently he isn’t the only one who is close to orgasming, it takes three strokes and Taeil comes moaning Mark’s name and pulling him impossibly closer.

Mark keeps fucking Taeil until the elder bites his neck. He stops thrusting and comes inside the condom, filling it up with his seed. After his dick spurts come out, he rides inside Taeil a little more to truly make sure he emptied himself.

He falls on top of Taeil and feels Taeil’s warm uneven breath on his neck. Mark himself needs a few moments so he can regain oxygen. One of his hands still caresses Taeil’s curves. He is struck by a self-conscious feeling that maybe he had gone too far. They had barely had their first kiss and yet Mark was ready to fuck Taeil right away and didn’t even ask what positions was he comfortable with… Fuck, he really is a kid who is in love with the elder and more mature senpai. It’s truly a miracle how he didn’t come the second his dick slipped inside Taeil and it must have been noticeable.

Taeil is a prince, he deserves to be pampered, he deserves to be treated as a pillow princess. He also has tons of sexual experiences if his drawer is any sign of that… god, Mark has definitely fucked it up.

At least, he will have the memory of fucking the biggest crush of his life. His only ever achievement, way to go Mark Lee.

“That,” Taeil speaks, finally breaking the silence with his cracking voice, “was great,” he breathes out.

If Mark had any energy left on him, that would definitely make him want to fuck Taeil again. He tries to hide his smug grin and plants a small smack on the older’s lips before pulling out carefully. He knots the condom and throws it on the trash, picking some toilet paper on the way —he had seen it earlier in the first drawer. He also turns on the fan on the ceiling since they were sweating so much. Chenle was right, malfunctioning heaters won’t be a problem for them.

Back to bed, he cleans the come from his fingers on the toilet paper and then from Taeil’s belly. He throws the spoiled paper into the trash and is ready to cuddle and sleep next to his perfect, amazing, prince-like boyfriend. Taeil molds himself inside Mark’s arms, nose nuzzling on Mark’s chest as if they have always done this. Finally peace.

Three loud knocks disrupt the moment. “Hey! We could hear you!” Renjun’s high pitched voice could clearly be heard even through the wall.

“Disgusting!” Jaemin adds in his screeching voice.

“Oh, god,” Taeil chuckles nervously and hides his face in Mark’s chest with embarrassment.

“Shut the fuck up!” Mark yells back, hitting the wall behind him. That seems to be enough for them not to say anything else. “Ah, they will never stop, I’m sorry…” Mark says in exasperation. He can’t believe his friends listened to… all that. God, they will never let him forget. Renjun and Jaemin will haunt him until his last days, mockingly moaning “Mark” and praising his enormous-out-of-this-world-dick and Chenle will probably tell everyone in college and—

Taeil’s lips crash against his in a sweet kiss. Mark is disoriented for a moment but kisses back, sucking Taeil’s lips and taking a bite with his teeth. They lazily make out, enjoying just falling into each other’s lips. When they finally distance themselves to breathe, Mark can’t even figure out what he was worrying over.

Oh. Renjun and Jaemin stuff. They heard them having sex! He’s about to say sorry again to Taeil, but the elder lays his head on Mark’s chest. In all honesty, he doesn’t seem to mind. Maybe Mark doesn’t care too…

Taeil wishes him goodnight, kissing his lips and smiling shyly as he says “sweet dreams, boyfriend.” Mark’s heart flutters at that and he answers, “sweetest of dreams, boyfriend.”

Once Taeil falls asleep, as fast as a baby would, Mark finds that the only noise that matters is that of Taeil’s breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are v much appreciated~ tell me the funniest parts hehe 
> 
> i write taeil pairing fics, hyuckil text aus and accept requests~~  
> [nsfw twt](https://twitter.com/GEMlNlBOYS)  
> [nsfw cc](https://curiouscat.me/ahegaohyuckil)  
> [nsfw carrd](https://scarletmoon.carrd.co/)  
>    
> xx  
> sol


End file.
